princeofnothingfandomcom-20200214-history
Book I: Chapter 8
Summary Autumn, 4110 Year-of-the-Tusk, the Northern Jiünati Steppe Yursalka is awoken in his yaksh by a sound. He hears it again, realizing that someone is throwing stones at his yaksh. He thinks it’s his son, Ogatha, who was caught in the rains. Curious, but cautious, he rises, grabs his sword and steps outside. It is stormy. He picks up a stone and lightning flashes, revealing that the stone is actually a section of a child’s finger. He looks around wildly and another lightning flash reveals Cnaiür, standing a dozen yards from him. Cnaiür tells him he found his son wandering the Steppe and throws Ogatha’s head at Yursalka. Yursalka attacks him. Cnaiür blocks his attack and disembowels him. Yursalka falls to the muddy ground, and Cnaiür tells him that he is his end, that he will slaughter his children and blot of his name and legacy until he is nothing. Other Utemot come from their tents, and Cnaiür tells them of Yursalka’s betrayal and dares anyone to challenge him. Yursalka’s family gather around him, and Cnaiür begins killing them. The Utemot do not interfere because it is their way of dealing with traitors. Late Autumn, 4110 Year-of-the-Tusk, Momemn Maithanet’s declaration of the Holy War half a year earlier had resulted in thousands arriving in Momemn. Such is the fervor that many men sold their wives and children to become Men of the Tusk. Some Men of the Tusk commit atrocities or are the victim to them. Calmemunis, Tharschilka, and Kumrezzer sign the Indenture, and Xerius III provisions them. However, there is no clear leader, no organization. This host, which comes to be called the Vulgar Holy War, departs Momemn. Maithanet is angry, and the main contingents of the Holy War are ready to begin their journey to Momemn. Gotian, Grandmaster of the Shrial Knights, intercepts the Vulgar Holy War north of Gielgath with a summons to Maitanet, but Calmemunis refuses the answer, finding it troubling that the Shriah is having doubts on the God’s judgement. The Vulgar Holy War continue south at a slow pace, attracting camp followers. By time it reaches Anserca, the host has become more unruly and raids the countryside for food. General Martemus, who has been shadowing the Vulgar Holy War, attempts to restrain them, but is driven back. Calmemunis blames Xerius for the stop of supplies, but Maithanet ordered the edicts to compel the Vulgar Holy War back to Momemn. He also issues other edicts, rescinding the Shrial Remission, and threatening Shrial Censure to all in the Vulgar Holy War should they continue to march. These events cause the host to stop, and for a time, the Great Names think about returning to Momemn. However, they come across a supply train, apparently heading to Asgilioch. Seeing it as a sign of the God, the Vulgar Holy War continue its march, though some return to Momemn. The host eventually comes upon Asgilioch. The commander of the fortress, Prophilas, offers dinner invitations to the Great Names, and they accept after receiving hostages. Within Asgilioch, they are arrested and presented with the Shriah’s Warrant, but Calmemunis warns Prophilas that the God is on his side, and quotes Inri Sejenus about those who interfere with the God’s will. Prophilas releases them, and the Vulgar Holy War crosses the Unaras Mountains into Fanim lands. While Conphas is writing a message, Skeaös comes to him, telling him that the Ainoni have arrived. Conphas is surprised; they were not expected for another day. Since the departure of the Vulgar Holy War, ten thousand Thunyeri and forty thousand Tydonni have arrived, but the respective leaders of the contingents, King Rauschang and Gothyelk, refused to sign the Indenture. Conphas hands his message to his dispatch, an order for Martemus to resume his patrols south of Momemn. Conphas had installed himself at the lowest level of the Andiamine Heights, and he and Skeaös make the climb up to where his uncle is meeting the Ainoni. Conphas notes that Skeaös shows no sign of strain during the long climb. Skeaös briefs him on their way to the Privy Council, and says that Xerius wanted to exclude Conphas until Eleäzaras requested his presence. Conphas makes Skeaös tell him how critical he is to his uncle’s plans and demands to know why he had lied. Skeaös says that he fears for his soul. Conphas wonders if Skeaös is conspiring with his grandmother to sow dissension between Conphas and Xerius to save the Holy War. Conphas tells Skeaös that the restoration the Nansur Empire for his soul is a bargain. In the Privy Chamber, Xerius dismisses everyone but Cememketri, Skeaös and Conphas. He asks Conphas how he means to snare Eleäzaras. Conphas knows his uncle is afraid because no one knows why the Scarlet Spires have joined the Holy War. Conphas says that they know too little to snare him and it is best to bargain in good faith, and Xerius says that is his thought as well. Eleäzaras and Chepheramunni are announced into the room. Xerius asks why have the Scarlet Spires joined the Holy War, and Eleäzaras says it’s because they were purchased. Conphas thinks this is a lie because even the Thousand Temples could not afford such a price. Eleäzaras says that Chepheramunni will sign the Indenture, but several conditions must be met first. Xerius protests, and Eleäzaras interrupts him, saying he heard his arguments. He asks why had they provisioned the Vulgar Holy War. Xerius says to end their depredations, and Eleäzaras says that is unlikely and that they wanted the Vulgar Holy War destroyed to gain control of the Holy War. He says that if the Nansur should betray them, nothing would save them for the Scarlet Spire’s wrath. Xerius turns to Skeaös and Cememketri warns that Eleäzaras is far from High Ainon to make threats. Eleäzaras ignores him, turning to address Conphas. He praises his unprecedented victory over the Scylvendi. Conphas smiles, but tells him that Cememketri is right; by joining the Holy War, the Scarlet Spires will be surrounded by fanatics. They’ll need every friend they can get. Eleäzaras says they need no one. During their negotiation, Conphas becomes convinced that the reason the Scarlet Spires joined the Holy War is because they have been in a secret war with the Cishaurim. Eleäzaras demanded that in exchange for Chepheramunni signing the Indenture, the Nansur must surrender all their intelligence of the Cishaurim to the Scarlet Spires. Conphas thinks that Maithanet had to know of the Scarlet Spires’ war, and wonders what game he is playing. Conphas receives news that the Vulgar Holy War had been annihilated on the Plains of Mengedda. Two couriers came to Momemn, one delivering the heads of Calmemunis, Tharschilka, and Kumrezzer, and another delivering Conphas a secret message from Skauras: We cannot count the carcasses of your idolatrous kin, so many have been felled by the fury of our righteous hand. Praised be the Solitary God. Know that House Ikurei has been heard. Conphas is awed by what he and his uncle had accomplished, and that only Gods could do such an act. Category:Chapters/The Darkness That Comes Before